Deidara's Life
by EinjeruofDesu
Summary: A/N: First story published on ! Excitement!  Anyway, this is my Soul Eater OC character, Deidara, and all the stories I've wrote about her in order! Because before it just annoyed me  .   Review please?  Enjoy !


_Experiment._

That's what Deidara is. An experiment. Her mother was fatally ill, and her shinigami father had to use Deidara to see what he mothers organs should look like. He was a scientist who had never had the opportunity to see the inside of a human's body so, when Deidara was 13 and her body was almost finished developing, he gave her anaesthetic and opened her torso. He looked at each organ in turn, then compared them to her mothers. It was then clear that her mother had a weaker heart than her.

He brought them both round after stitching them both up and told them of the situation they were in. Deidara was willing to give her mother her heart to save her but she declined. She loved her daughter and was greatful for the offer, but she was nearing the end of this life and Deidara's was just starting. Deidara lived in fear of the day her mother would cease to exist around the house. She spent each passing second she could spare with her mother, told her how beautiful she was and how much she loved her.

Then, one day, her mother passed away.

Distraught, Deidara wandered aimlessly around the house, avoiding her father at all costs. He'd changed since she'd gone... He wanted to see Deidara's organs every day now. She'd tried to explain that so much anaesthetic would lead to an early grave but he was too facinated. Instead of putting her completely under, he'd freeze a part of her body and open it with Deidara forced to watch and learn. She always felt sick, and four times out of five she threw up when she had to.

He opened her left arm up one time. He started with her middle finger to see the joints, then expanded it to her wrist. He stitched it up but wanted to see her arm and cut into it, winding around her lower arm to her elbow but didn't stop there. He wound up her upper arm and up to her shoulder where Deidara started to feel the sting of the scalpel in her muscles. She complained slightly and he just hushed her and cut further. Deidara tried not to scream, tried to keep it in, but when the scalpel brushed against her shoulderblade she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Daddy stop!" She shouted and he extracted the scalpel, stitched it up silently and left.

She was going to run away. She was. She packed her stuff into a backpack, wore her mothers favourite baggy black and white striped top and black lace gloves. She picked up her mothers pocketwatch and opened it, smiling at the ticking hands. She flinched each time she moved her arm. Before she left, she went into her fathers labratory and put her arm in a sling, biting down on a piece of material so not to scream in pain. She got a siringe and filled it and injected her shoulder to freeze her whole arm. It would do until she was far away from her house.

The girl walked onwards through the desert dehydrated and hungry. When she saw Death City come into sight she smiled. Her father had told her of the Grim Reaper and she was always facinated. This was going to be her new home. Upon arrival she stumbled through the streets breathing heavily. She'd travelled for two days straight and now was knackered. She managed to get to an alleyway where she could see the academy and fell to the ground, leaning against the wall. She wasn't going to make it... She'd travelled to get here but wouldn't ever get up those steps.

Lying there, her curly red hair tumbling in front of her face, she heard footsteps approach her. She prayed it wasn't her father, or somebody worse than him, as she looked up. A boy, she figured, with short black hair... Three white stripes on the left hand side... He had a long-sleeved, immaculate white shirt on and plain black trousers. He stood over her and, for a second, Deidara thought this boy was an angel who was sent to take her away from here and go someplace better.

Well, she was close enough!


End file.
